


Day 104 - Valentine's Day

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Is Romantic, Boys In Love, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: “What’s all this?” Merlin finally asked. A nice tablecloth had been smoothed over the surface, and at each place cutlery and glasses had been set. Candles had been set in the center, and the lighting had been dimmed to create a romantic ambience.“Happy Valentine’s Day, Merlin,” Arthur said.





	Day 104 - Valentine's Day

Merlin was a hopeless romantic. He loved romantic comedies and romantic books and romantic music and romantic candles…Generally, if something was designed to evoke thoughts of love and passion, Merlin was a fan. And he wasn’t ashamed of it. Which was why Arthur spent Wednesday, February 14th, cleaning and cooking and planning the most romantic date he could think of.

     He’d first learned about Valentine’s Day while flipping channels with Merlin one evening. A commercial came on touting the Love Diamond, a heart-shaped diamond ring that was “perfect for Valentine’s Day”. With stars in his eyes, Merlin explained the holiday.

     “It’s all about love!” he had said with a sigh. Immediately, the wheels in Arthur’s head began to turn.

     Since Christmas, he and Merlin had been doing some sort of dance around the topic of their relationship. They knew the other had feelings, and they didn’t shy away from sitting too close, or brushing hands together, or giving the other a peck on the cheek or lips when the occasion called for it. But neither had really brought up the topic of what they were. And Arthur, who 1.) had fallen head over heels for Merlin and 2.) was a man of action, was going crazy. But with Valentine’s Day he now had the perfect opportunity to tell Merlin how he felt _and_ fulfill the man’s romantic dreams.

     Now, Merlin had ended his employment at the hospital just a few short weeks ago, so he had been home with Arthur constantly, which Arthur loved. But he was growing anxious. How could he surprise the man he loved when he was always around? His opportunity came just two days before the holiday. Merlin had been on his mobile phone, pacing around his office, for the better part of an hour. Arthur couldn’t hear what was being said; only the soft thump of feet and the soothing hum of Merlin’s voice were audible through the closed door. When Merlin emerged from his office, he had a big grin on his face, the kind that made his eyes get squinty and make Arthur’s heart skip a beat.

     “Guess what?” Merlin asked, collapsing on the sofa next to Arthur.

     “What?” Arthur adjusted himself to give Merlin more space.

     “That was my literary agent. We’ve got a meeting scheduled Wednesday to discuss my new book!”

     “What new book?” Arthur hadn’t heard about a new book. Merlin blushed and looked away briefly.

     “Well, I’ve been working on a new romance novel. A series, hopefully. And now Jeremy is interested in learning more. But to be fair, he’s yet to turn down any of my ideas,” Merlin was obviously ecstatic – writing really was his passion, more than healing ever was, and the glow of following that passion was plain to see.

     “Going to share what this book is about?” Arthur asked.

     “Um, no,” Merlin laughed. “You’ll find out in good time, but I still want to keep it a secret for now,” he smiled. “I’ll be gone most of the afternoon on Wednesday, I’m meeting Jeremy in the city.”

     Any disappointment Arthur felt at being left in the dark evaporated. Merlin would be out of the house Wednesday. Valentine’s Day. Bingo. Or whatever the saying was. Merlin sidled closer and switched on the TV, and Arthur silently began plotting his surprise.

     Tuesday came and went, and before Arthur knew it, Merlin was gathering his things and kissing Arthur goodbye. Arthur stood still after the door clicked shut, savoring the warmth Merlin’s lips left behind. When he heard the BMW pull out of the driveway he sprang into action. First, he took stock of the kitchen’s inventory. They had everything they needed to make one of Merlin’s favorite dishes (and one that Arthur felt comfortable cooking alone), Chicken Parmesan. Arthur had become rather adept in the kitchen, which had surprised Merlin because the man had never boiled a pot of water before his death, much less cooked a meal. But there he was, Googling a recipe for Chicken Parmesan. The only things he needed were some garlic bread, a good bottle of wine (Merlin had a soft spot for sweet whites), and dessert. Baking was still a challenge for Arthur, so he decided to let someone else do it today. He made a quick list, slipped his wallet into his pocket, and headed out to the bus stop. Thankfully the shops were a short ride away.

     Soon he was in Tesco, a plastic basket slung over one arm. He located the good garlic bread and headed to the alcohol aisle. He spent a few minutes trying to remember what Merlin had told him about wines, and in the end chose a nice-looking sparkling Moscato. The hardest part of his trip was dessert. It was Valentine’s Day, and the bakery looked like it had been ransacked. He wandered around looking for something suitable for Merlin’s sweet tooth for what felt like ages. At last, he spotted it – the perfect Merlin dessert. It was a small chocolate cake, portioned for two. Elegant red and pink swirls decorated the sides, and the top had pretty handwriting that read “Be Mine”. Arthur quickly snatched it up and finished his shopping in record time. An hour later, he was back in the kitchen preparing to make his first dinner without any help. He was a man on a mission, a warrior on the prowl, and he tackled his goal like he’d tackled everything else in his life – with ferocity and determination.

     Merlin pulled his car into the garage just as the sun was disappearing from the sky. Before he could enter the house, the kitchen door swung open and Arthur slipped through.

     “Everything okay?” Merlin asked, puzzled. Arthur just grinned. He hurried to stand behind his friend and gently settled his hands over the man’s eyes.

     “It’s a surprise,” he said, “Have to wait and see.” He led Merlin through the house and down the hall to his bedroom.

     “Something smells good,” Merlin remarked as Arthur shoved him through the door.

     “Put on some nice clothes and meet me in the dining room in fifteen minutes,” Arthur ordered before closing the door.

     Merlin was bewildered as he shucked his jeans and flannel shirt. What on earth had Arthur done? Why so much secrecy? Nevertheless, he pulled on a pair of gray slacks and a deep blue button-down. He opted out of the tie, but felt funny without shoes so he slipped some black loafers over his socked feet. He left his hair as it was (not much he could do, anyway) and added a spritz of the fragrance he knew Arthur couldn’t resist. He checked the clock. Not a moment too soon.

     The first thing he noticed as he walked into the living room was that it was clean. Not that it had been a mess before, but now books had been put away and the blanket had been folded over the back of the sofa and the furniture had been dusted. It even smelled clean. He found Arthur waiting nervously in the dining room. For a moment, Merlin was too distracted by the former king to notice his surroundings. The man was a vision in black, golden skin and hair rich and dazzling in the light. His eyes were bright as his smile widened at Merlin’s approach. His hair had been smoothed back, and he smelled good enough to taste.

     “Hi,” Merlin whispered.

     “Hi,” Arthur’s smile became shy.

     “What’s all this?” Merlin finally asked, taking in the table. A nice tablecloth had been smoothed over the surface, and at each place cutlery and glasses had been set. Candles had been set in the center, and the lighting had been dimmed to create a romantic ambience.

     “Happy Valentine’s Day, Merlin,” Arthur said. He pulled out Merlin’s chair and held out his hand. Merlin took it and sat down with a smile. He watched as Arthur hurried into the kitchen to retrieve two plates from the oven. One was set in front of Merlin before Arthur sat with his.

     “Would you turn on the music?” Arthur asked as he poured them each a glass of wine. With a flick of the sorcerer’s wrist, soft jazz filled the room. With wide eyes, Merlin turned to his friend.

     “You did all this?” he asked.

     “Surprised?” Arthur grinned.

     “Pleasantly so.”

     “The moment I learned about Valentine’s Day, I knew I had to do something special,” Arthur told him. Merlin was speechless.

     It wasn’t until the delicious meal was over and Arthur had refilled their wine glasses that he found the nerve to bare his soul. They had drawn their chairs closer, and Merlin was gently stroking Arthur’s hand, sending goosebumps up his arm. Arthur carefully extracted himself from the table and held a hand out.

     “May I have this dance?” he asked with the cheesiest grin he could muster. Merlin’s laughter sent his heart racing again.

     “You may,” he said, grasping Arthur’s hand and allowing himself to be tugged into the living room. He hadn’t noticed before that the furniture had been pushed out of the way to create a sort of dance floor. Arthur quickly fiddled with the music, and momentarily the sounds of Merlin’s favorite love song came through the speakers.

     _Wise men say only fools rush in  
     But I can’t help falling in love with you_

     Arthur took Merlin into his strong arms and began gently swaying them to the music. Merlin was watching with a curious expression.

     “Are you okay?” Arthur asked, bringing Merlin’s hand up so he could place a delicate kiss on his knuckles. The sorcerer’s cheeks tinged pink.

     “What an incredible understatement,” Merlin smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

     “Really?” Merlin nodded. He sighed and rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of the man he’d loved for centuries.

     _Shall I stay?_  
     Would it be a sin  
     If I can’t help falling in love with you?

     They twisted and twirled ever so gently, bodies close and moving in perfect harmony. It was like they were created to fit together. Arthur was entranced by it – the smell of Merlin’s cologne and skin, the beating of his heart next to Arthur’s, the warm breath on his neck.

     _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
     Darling so it goes  
     some things are meant to be

     Merlin couldn’t remember feeling more at peace. He had spent so many years longing, dreaming, sometimes even begging whatever gods would hear him, to have a moment like this. To feel Arthur’s body so strong against his, and to know that he wanted to be there too. Between the wine and the glorious romance of it all, Merlin was on cloud nine.

     _Take my hand_  
     Take my whole life too  
     For I can’t help falling in love with you

“I really can’t, you know,” Arthur’s voice rumbled in Merlin’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

     “Hmmm?”

     “I can’t help falling in love with you,” came his answer. Merlin pulled himself away enough to look Arthur in the eyes. “I’ve been falling for you ever since I came back,” Arthur admitted. “If I’m honest, I think I loved you back in Camelot, I just didn’t know it.”

     “Arthur?”

     “I loved Guinevere,” Arthur said, needing to get it all out in the open. “I loved her dearly, as much as a young man could love an incredible young woman like her. But I cared about you in a way that I never cared about anyone else. You became so much more than just a friend, and more than a brother like the knights were. Now I know that what I felt was love. Pure, deep, enduring love. I loved you like I loved my own soul. You were part of me. You always have been.”

     “Two sides of the same coin,” Merlin whispered.

     “Yes. But like I said, I didn’t realize how I truly felt until after I came back. It was like I finally had permission to _feel_.” He smiled fondly. “ _You_ gave me permission to feel. Even after waiting 1500 years for me to return, you were nothing but patient in letting me take time to figure things out for myself.”

     They had stopped swaying. They stood now, Merlin still curled in Arthur’s arms.

     “I can’t tell you how much it means to hear you say all that. It’s true, I have been waiting for you. I’ve loved you for so long. I only ever dreamed that you might love me in return.” Merlin’s eyes had welled up, tears glittering on his thick lashes. “You did all this to tell me you love me?”

     “I did all this to ask if you would be my boyfriend,” Arthur clarified with a wink.

     “Boyfriend, huh?”

     “Yup.”

     “Well, since you did go to all the trouble…” Merlin grinned. Arthur’s response was to pull Merlin in closer, dip him dramatically, ignoring Merlin’s screech of panic, and press a scorching kiss to his lips. Merlin sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, melting into the kiss. Arthur carefully righted him and planted butterfly kisses all along Merlin’s neck and jaw, making the brunette alternate between ticklish giggles and soft moans.

     “I’m gonna boyfriend the hell out of you,” Arthur growled, finding a particularly soft spot on Merlin’s neck that was eliciting the most delicious noises. Somehow they found the sofa, where they curled up snuggly and proceeded to snog like teenagers. Arthur’s medieval sense of propriety kept them from going too far, but that didn’t stop them from becoming so entwined that you couldn’t tell where one man ended and the other started. And it certainly didn’t stop them from dozing in the glow of love and sparkling wine, lips read and swollen and Arthur’s face awash in stubble-burn.

     Arthur drifted to sleep with one thought in mind: how could he top this surprise next Valentine’s Day?


End file.
